ワンス·アポン·ア·タイム 2性的な空想
by Green Star Evans
Summary: ワンス·アポン·ア·タイム... 2性的な空想 Érase una vez...dos fantasías sexuales. Es que no cabe en el título. BSxT


Este fic es un Black Star x Tsubaki. Black Star tiene 17 años y Tsubaki ya tiene 18. Los dos están enamorado del otro, pero no se han declarado. Espero les guste :3

* * *

-Pues no se, Black Star...- dijo Maka.

-Pues menudos consejos das...- dijo un poco molesto él.

-Sería mejor que le preguntaras a ella...- empezó Maka.

-Si...Maka, después de sacar un 10 en un examen...-dijo irónicamente Black Star.

-No he terminado...-se molestó Maka.- Me refiero que le preguntes a ella, usando, en vez de su nombre,: «una chica»-terminó Maka.

Black Star se pensó eso durante un tiempo, y al final acabó cediendo; al fin y al cabo, no tenía un plan mejor.

**.**

**.**  
**.**

Tsubaki estaba sentada en el suelo, leyendo. De pronto, entró Black Star por la puerta.

-Hola Tsubaki- dijo alegre.

-Hola Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó Black Star mientras se sentaba al lado de Tsubaki.

-Un libro...- dijo Tsubaki.

-...Tsubaki...-la llamó él.

-¿Si, Black Star?- dijo ella mirándolo.

-Es que... hay una chica que me gusta y creo que yo le gusto y querría saberlo para declararme o no...- dijo Black Star con un leve sonrojo.

Tsubaki se entristeció. Desde hace un tiempo, Black Star había pasado mucho tiempo con Maka, y ella pensaba que era porque se había enamorado de Maka. Y si ahora venía a pedirle consejo a ella ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba? Aún así tenía que contestarle a Black Star.

-Pues...podrías declararte y después preguntarle... es decir... la miras fijamente, te declaras, le preguntas y esperas a que conteste. Si se pone nerviosa y se sonroja es porque si te quiere; aunque diga que no...- dijo Tsubaki dejando el libro en el suelo, y quedándose cabizbaja.

Black Star asintió; cogió las manos de Tsubaki y la miró fijamente. Tsubaki se sorprendió y también lo miró.

-Tsubaki...- empezó Black Star. En ese momento se sonrojó.

Tsubaki estaba mirándolo, sorprendida. Si él estaba enamorado de Maka, ¿Para qué estaba haciendo aquello?

Black Star estaba nervioso, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Así que trago saliva y dijo:

-Tsubaki, te amo, ¿Tú me amas?

Se hizo un silencio. Tsubaki estaba sorprendida. Pasado un rato, que a Black Star se le hizo eterno, Tsubaki sonrió y lo abrazó, rodeándolo por el cuello. Incluso empezó a llorar (no mucho) de felicidad.

-si, te amo...- dijo Tsubaki todavía abrazándolo. Black Star se alegró. Cuando estuvieron separados, le quitó una lágrima del rostro de Tsubaki. Los dos estaban mirándose sonrojados. Tsubaki no pudo resistirse y lo volvió a abrazar. Black Star la abrazó también. De pronto las tripas de Black Star sonaron y él se sonrojó. Tsubaki se separó de él y rió un momento. Black Star dijo:  
-¿Qué?...Tengo hambre...

-En seguida preparo la cena, ¿si?- preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió, y antes de que se fuera Tsubaki, la besó en la mejilla. Tsubaki se sonrojó y fue a preparar la cena. Mientras Tsubaki preparaba la cena, Black Star decidió ponerse a entrenar. Empezó por unos 200 abdominales seguido de unas 150 flexiones. Como siempre en exceso.

Como hacía habitualmente, se quitaba la camiseta, y comenzó a entrenar.

Tsubaki ya había terminado la cena y fue a avisar a Black Star para cenar, y al verlo, semi-desnudo y sudando se sonrojó.

Black Star miró a Tsubaki y al verla en la puerta preguntó:  
-Tsubaki, ¿estas bien?

-¿Eh? Ah si, estoy bien... la cena ya está...- dijo ella.

Black Star asintió, se puso la camiseta y se dirigió a cenar con Tsubaki...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki estaba en los baños termales femeninos. Como siempre, suspiraba por la poca recolección de almas, aunque ayer consiguió algo que siempre había soñado. Con esa simple idea sonrió, hasta que notó cerca a Black Star.

-Ya está como siempre...- dijo Tsubaki, y lanzó un suriken, que como siempre, le dio al chico.

-Ay...- se quejó en voz baja él, tirado en el suelo. Cuando Tsubaki se acercó,(con la toalla) dijo:

-¿Por qué me lanzaste el suriken? Somos pareja...- dijo él quitándose el suriken de la cabeza.

-Aún así no tienes derecho a espiarme...- dijo Tsubaki algo molesta.

-¿No te habrás enfadado, ¿verdad?- preguntó Black Star al notar el tono de Tsubaki.

-N-no... pero... sigue siendo molesto...- dijo sonrojada.

Black Star se levantó, estando a la altura de Tsubaki, aunque él era más alto.

-... Hm, de acuerdo. Disfruta del baño, Tsubaki.- dijo Black Star antes de irse.

Tsubaki se quedó sorprendida.=¿De verdad Black Star se fue?... Quizás...¿Se enojó?=pensó Tsubaki.

Tsubaki no quería que se molestara, solo quería relajarse un poco. Tsubaki suspiró y volvió al baño. Ya no sentía cerca el alma de Black Star; de verdad él se fue.

.

.

.

Tsubaki terminó el baño y se dirigió a casa. Al entrar, se encontró a Black Star como siempre, entrenando sin camiseta. Tsubaki se sonrojó y fue a cambiase. Cuando se puso su pijama, cogió un libro y se sentó en el sofá a leer, aunque no podía concentrarse. Quería saber si Black Star estaba enojado.

Cuando Black Star terminó de entrenar, se tiró en el suelo y cerró los ojos para respirar un poco.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a Tsubaki de cuclillas tendiéndole un baso de agua.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, en un tono, que solo llegó a escuchar él.

Después sonrió, se incorporó, cogió el baso y se bebió el agua de un solo trago. Después soltó aire y miró a Tsubaki algo sonrojado.

-B-Black Star...-lo llamó Tsubaki.

Black Star miró a Tsubaki, y ella continuó:

-Por lo que pasó en los baños...¿estás enojado?- dijo ella triste.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Yo te quiero pase lo que pase, Tsubaki.- contestó alegre él.

Tsubaki lo miró y Black Star sonrió. Tsubaki también sonrió. Black Star agarró por la barbilla a Tsubaki, acariciando con el dedo pulgar la mejilla de Tsubaki, que se sonrojó. Poco a poco se iban juntando más, hasta que sus labios se juntaron para besarse. Los dos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar del beso. Dentro de sus bocas, los dos jugaban con la lengua del otro. Al separarse, por la falta de aire, los dos estaban sonrojados y jadeando.

Tsubaki sonrió, y Black Star también.

-Tsubaki...- la llamó Black Star.

-¿Si, Black Star?- dijo ella.

-...Tengo hambre...¿preparas ya la cena?

-Claro Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki mientras se levantaba.  
Black Star sonrió, se puso la camiseta y se dirigió al sofá a ver un rato la televisión.

Al rato, Black Star se levantó, se dirigió a la cocina, se puso detrás de Tsubaki, puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella y dijo:

-Que buena pinta...

Tsubaki sonrió. Black Star la besó en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Te quiero...- y después volvió a ver un rato la televisión.

Al rato, Tsubaki puso la mesa y los dos cenaron...

* * *

Ahora estaban los dos en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Tsubaki se recargó contra el pecho de Black Star para ver la televisión. Black Star la abrazaba y a veces la besaba.

Tsubaki, en vez de ver la televisión, se dedicaba a pensar; y no notaba lo que estaba viendo Black Star.

Una noticia (N/A: ¿¡Black Star viendo una noticia?) que decía:  
«La mayoría de las mujeres tienen tienen su fantasía sexual con otra persona que no es su pareja.»

Black Star cambió de canal para que Tsubaki no se sintiera incomoda, pero él seguía pensando. =¿Será la fantasía sexual de Tsubaki con migo? ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si es con Soul?¿O con Kid?=pensaba Black Star.

Lo mejor sería preguntarle a Tsubaki, pero no podía preguntárselo directamente o se enfadaría. Tenía que pensar en algo, sacar el tema por casualidad, o que otro le pregunte, no solo a ella, a todos, para una tapadera.

-Tsubaki, ¿cuál es tu fantasía sexual?- preguntó Black Star directamente. =¡Mierda, ¿Por qué se lo preguntaste directamente?=se preguntó Black Star.

-¿EH?- preguntó sorprendida y sonrojada, Tsubaki.

Black Star también estaba sonrojado y, como no podía volver atrás, dijo:

-T-tu f-fantasía sexual...

-N-no entiendo a que viene eso...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojada.

-Yo...yo quiero saberla...-dijo Black Star sonrojándose.

Tsubaki se sonrojó y dijo:

-Eh...Buenos noches...-y se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Black Star la vio marcharse y suspiró.

Después apagó la televisión y se fue a dormir.

**~En el cuarto de Tsubaki~**

=¿Cómo le voy a decir a Black Star mi fantasía sexual?=pensaba Tsubaki en la cama. Y es que la fantasía sexual de Tsubaki era:  
*****************************************************************************

Tsubaki estaba sentada, leyendo, de espaldas a la puerta de su habitación; cuando de pronto entró Black Star, se sentó detrás suya y la abrazó. Puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella y preguntó:

-¿Qué lees?

-Un libro...-contestó ella.

Black Star empezó a besar el cuello y el hombro de Tsubaki; provocándole a Tsubaki un cosquilleo agradable.

Después de besarla, él le quitó la camiseta, y ella sonrojada, solo se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo él eso.

Black Star agarró lo pechos de Tsubaki y comenzó a acariciarlos, haciendo que Tsubaki se sonrojara más y jadeara.

-B-Black Star... de-detente...-dijo Tsubaki, aunque amaba que Black Star hiciera eso.-B-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, pero antes de poder terminar la frase gimió, pues Black Star había comenzado a masturbarla, lenta, suave y placenteramente.

-Tsubaki...¿Te gusta?-preguntó él, besando su espalda.

Tsubaki asintió sonrojada, y volvió a gemir.

Black Star sonrió, poco a poco movía el cuerpo de Tsubaki, dejándola contra la pared que tenía enfrente suya.

Black Star se apoyó contra la pared, acorralándola, dejándola solo, sonrojada, y sorprendida.

Después, él volvió a acariciar sus pechos y con la otra mano, a quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki.

Él la miró, y al verla tan sonrojada la besó.  
Después, empezó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo, haciendo que Tsubaki gimiera cuando pasaba por una parte íntima.

Después, Black Star, la puso a cuatro patas, y se puso encima suya.

-Tsubaki...-dijo él antes de nada.

Ella sonrió, él sonrió, se desnudó y comenzó a penetrarla despacio.

Tsubaki gimió un poco. Black Star paró y la miró, ella asintió sonrojada y Black Star comenzó a penetrarla, esta vez, de una forma más rápida y placentera.

Tsubaki se mordía el labio para no gemir, pero al llegar al orgasmo no pudo resistir y empezó a gemir de placer.

Black Star también gemía, y al parar los dos de gemir, se separó de Tsubaki, la besó y se tiró a su lado.  
Cogió la sabana de la cama de Tsubaki y la tapó para que no tuviera frío.

Ella lo miró incrédula. Él sonrió. Tsubaki sonrió, lo besó y se durmió, abrazándolo.

Él la abrazó y también se durmió.

Tsubaki no le podía contar tal cosa, así como así a Black Star.

**~En el cuarto de Black Star~**

Black Star estaba en la cama. Pensando:

=¿Por qué Tsubaki no me quiere contar su fantasía sexual?  
Quizás es un poco atrevido, pero no creo que sea para tanto...

¿Y si le cuento yo la mía?¿Cederá a contarme la suya? Mejor me voy a dormir...=

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki se levantó antes que Black Star, se duchó, se puso su ropa y llamó a Black Star.

-Black Star...-lo llamó Tsubaki, al lado de él.

Black Star abrió despacio los ojos y la miró.

-Dúchate, que yo voy a hacer el desayuno...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki...déjame dormir un poco más...-dijo él-

Tsubaki suspiró. Black Star, al notar el suspiro de Tsubaki, le cogió la mano y la empujó contra él, quedándose, Black Star en la cama y debajo, y Tsubaki encima de él, sonrojada.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki...¿dormirás un rato más conmigo?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki sonrió, lo besó y se tumbó a su lado; Black Star se quedó de perfil, mirándola, la abrazó y los dos se quedaron mirando al otro, en silencio...

-Tsubaki...-la llamó Black Star.  
Tsubaki lo miró.

-¿Por qué no quieres contarme tu fantasía sexual?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki se sonrojó y dijo:

-P-porque me da vergüenza...-dijo ella.

-¿Y por qué no la escribes?-preguntó él.

-Black Star, no insistas...-dijo Tsubaki levantándose-. Y dúchate ya...

Black Star asintió, se duchó, se vistió y desayunó con Tsubaki.

Después los dos se dirigieron al Shibusen.

…

**~Se acaban las clases~**

Tsubaki se puso su pijama, se sentó en la cama de su cuarto y pensó:  
=¿por qué tendrá Black Star tanto interés en saber mi fantasía sexual?...yo...si no me diera vergüenza se la contaría pero...

¿Y si le hago caso y la escribo?...=se preguntaba Tsubaki, y suspiró. =venga, por intentarlo no pierdo nada...=pensó Tsubaki y cogió un folio y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

**~Al rato~**

-Terminé...-dijo Tsubaki.-Creo que no me falta nada...-dijo después.

Después dejó la nota en su mesa y fue a preparar la cena [1].

Pero una corriente se llevó el papel volando y el papel pasó por debajo de la puerta y acabó en la calle.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto?-dijo un miembro del Shibusen que pasaba por allí. Después de leerlo sonrió y lo guardó.

-Tengo una idea...-dijo el chico, y después se fue.

**~Casa de Tsubaki y Black Star~**

=¡NO ESTÁ!= pensó Tsubaki mientras buscaba por su cuarto el papel. =Yo lo dejé en la mesa, pero aquí no está...=pensó Tsubaki, después suspiró y se tranquilizó. =Tsubaki, tranquilízate...no firmaste el papel, entonces podría ser de cualquiera, nadie va a saber que es tuyo, así que no te preocupes...=pensó. =Ya buscarás mañana...=pensó, y se durmió.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Todo el mundo en el Shibusen estaba mirando una pared, y había muchas personas hablando a la vez.

De pronto llegaron Black Star y Tsubaki y se extrañaron al ver a tantas personas reunidas.

-¡Black Star, Tsubaki, venid!-dijo Soul, que era una de las numerosas personas que había en la multitud.

Cuando Black Star y Tsubaki se acercaron, todas las personas se apartaron para dejarlos pasar. Tsubaki Y Black Star estaban extrañados. Cuando estuvieron en primera fila, observaron un papel, y Tsubaki lo reconoció enseguida.

=N-no puede ser...¡MI PAPEL!=pensó Tsubaki al ver que lo que había en la pared era su papel.

Black Star leyó las primeras líneas y comprendió que una de todas las chicas del Shibusen había tenido una fantasía sexual con él, y alguien la había puesto allí.

Black Star paró de leer, se dio media vuelta y se fue, ¿A él que coño le importaba?

Tsubaki estaba sentada en un banco.

=¿Cómo ha llegado eso ahí?  
Mierda, ahora lo leerá todo el mundo, por suerte no puse mi nombre, ¿pero y si alguien reconoce que es mi letra?=pensaba Tsubaki, sonrojada.

Black Star se sentó al lado de Tsubaki y suspiró (él).

=¿Y si le digo que eso lo he escrito yo?=pensó Tsubaki mirándolo.

Tsubaki suspiró.

-B-Black Star...-dijo ella.

Black Star la miró.

-E-El papel que hay allí...-dijo Tsubaki.

-No importa, a mi no me interesa quien lo haya escrito...-la interrumpió él.

-P-pero es que...lo he escrito yo...-dijo Tsubaki, quedándose cabizbaja.

Black Star la miró, después se levantó, fue a esa pared, cogió el papel, volvió, se sentó a su lado y se puso a leerlo. (En su mente).

Tsubaki seguía cabizbaja.

Black Star leía con interés, y al terminar de leer la miró.

Aunque nadie sabía quien lo había escrito, Tsubaki pasaba un mal rato, sintiendo vergüenza, y eso lo sabía Black Star mejor que nadie.

Black Star se guardó el papel y le sonrió. Tsubaki lo miró, y al verlo así lo abrazó. Él la abrazó.

-B-Black Star..-dijo Tsubaki, sonrojada, todavía abrazándolo.

-No importa, nadie sabe quien lo ha escrito...-dijo él para tranquilizarla.

De pronto llegaron Soul y Kid y Kid dijo:

-Black Star...¿viste el papel?

Black Star asintió, aún abrazando a Tsubaki que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Quien lo haya escrito debe de ser una guarra...-dijo Soul, sin saber quien era la autora.

Tsubaki, al escuchar el comentario de Soul, abrazó más fuerte a Black Star; pero sin hacerle daño.

Él miró mal a Soul y movió su dedo como si fuera un cuchillo que estaba cortando su cuello.

Soul se asustó un poco, y Kid lo entendió todo y le susurró a Soul:

-Creo que lo ha escrito Tsubaki...

Soul, al enterarse, rió nerviosamente y poco a poco se fue alejando de allí.

Kid se sentó al otro lado de Tsubaki le dijo:  
-Tranquila...hay muchas chicas en el Shibusen...nadie va a descubrir quien lo ha escrito...

Tsubaki se separó de Black Star y asintió.

-Gracias, chicos...-dijo Tsubaki.

Los dos sonrieron.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

-Vamos...-dijo Black Star.

-si..-dijo Tsubaki, y lo siguió.

-En verdad...me gusta tu fantasía, Tsubaki.-dijo Black Star.

-G-gracias...-dijo sonrojada.

Y entraron en clase.

**~Se acaban las clases~**

Black Star y Tsubaki estaban de camino a su departamento.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Si, Tsubaki?-preguntó Black Star.

-Yo...yo ya te he contado mi fantasía sexual...ahora...¿tú me contaras la tuya?-preguntó ella.

-C-claro Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star sonrojado.

Tsubaki lo miró y sonrió. Black Star también la miró, se sonrojó más y abrió la puerta del departamento para entrar.

Tsubaki entró, se puso su pijama y empezó a preparar la comida.

Black Star se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver un rato la televisión.  
Al rato, Tsubaki puso la mesa y los dos comieron.

Después, Tsubaki se fue a su cuarto a leer y Black Star se quedó un rato viendo la televisión, aunque en verdad, estaba pensando.

=¿Cómo le voy a decir a Tsubaki mi fantasía sexual?...=pensaba Black Star. =¡Ya está! ¡Tengo una idea!=pensó Black Star.

Después Black Star se levantó, se dirigió al cuarto de Tsubaki, se sentó detrás suya sin que ella se diera cuenta y la abrazó.

Tsubaki se sorprendió y lo vio.

-B-Black Star...-dijo ella, en un tono bajo.

-Tsubaki...-dijo él en el mismo tono que Tsubaki-. Te quiero...-terminó él.

-Yo también te quiero Black Star...-dijo ella, todavía en un tono bajo.

-Tsubaki...te quiero hacer feliz...-dijo Black Star todavía en un tono bajo.

Tsubaki no dijo nada, no entendía bien lo que le intentaba decir Black Star.

-pero de una forma especial...-dijo él, en el tono bajo. Y después comenzó a besar, a veces el cuello, a veces el hombro, de Tsubaki, provocándole algo de confusión y un cosquilleo.

Tsubaki dejó su libro en el suelo, en un lugar apartado.

Black Star le quitó la camiseta a Tsubaki, y empezó a acariciarle los pechos.

Tsubaki se sonrojó y empezó a jadear.

-B-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, sonrojada.

Black Star no dijo nada.

-B-Black...*gemido*-''dijo'' Tsubaki, porque Black Star había comenzado a masturbarla lenta y placenteramente.

-*gemido**gemido* Black Star...-''dijo'' Tsubaki, sonrojada.

=¿Por qué él está haciendo esto?= se preguntaba Tsubaki.=Quizás él...=pensó Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star todavía en el tono bajo-.¿Te gusta, Tsubaki?-preguntó Black Star.

-S-si...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star sonrió.

-Tsubaki...ponte así...-dijo Black Star mientras la apoyaba contra la pared.

Tsubaki estaba sonrojada, y simplemente asintió, estaba viviendo su fantasía sexual.

Black Star dejó de masturbarla y empezó a quitarle los pantalones del pijama y la ropa interior con una mano, y con la otra siguió acariciándoles los pechos.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star mientras la miraba.

Tsubaki no dijo nada, solo lo miró.

Black Star la besó, acercándose más a ella, rozando su miembro con las partes íntimas de Tsubaki, aunque él tenía puesto unos boxers.

Black Star se quitó su pijama(de verano: una camiseta de mangas cortas y unos boxers.) y empezó a acariciar a Tsubaki por todo el cuerpo; y cada vez que pasaba por una parte íntima, Tsubaki gemía, no muy fuerte, pero era un gemido. Y no para hacerlo como su fantasía, si no porque de verdad, sentía placer.

-Tsubaki...ponte a cuatro patas...-dijo Black Star siguiendo con el tono bajo.

Tsubaki asintió y se puso a cuatro patas, y al estar así, movió un poco las caderas enseñando un poco la vagina, haciendo que Black Star se sonrojara y lo entendiera como un: «Empieza, por favor». Y eso era lo que Tsubaki le quería decir.

Black Star se puso encima suya, rozando su miembro erecto con la parte íntima de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki jadeó un poco.

Black Star se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero, Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star sonrió, le dio un beso en el cuello y comenzó a penetrarla por la vagina, de una forma lenta y suave. Cada vez, Black Star la penetraba de una forma más rápida, pero sobre todo, placentera.

Al llegar al orgasmo, los dos empezaron a gemir.

Después de gemir, aún jadeando, Tsubaki se tumbó en el suelo, Black Star se tumbó a su lado, boca arriba, mirándola.

Tsubaki, boca abajo, miró el pecho de él durante un tiempo.

Black Star notó la mirada de Tsubaki y la miró. Tsubaki lo miró a la cara y se sonrojó. Black Star sonrió y Tsubaki lo entendió como una invitación; así que se acercó a él, se recargó contra su pecho y se durmió. Black Star cogió la sábana de la cama de Tsubaki, intentando no moverse mucho para no despertarla, y cuando cogió la sabana, tapó a Tsubaki y se tapó él, y se durmió.

**~Cuando se despertaron~**

Cuando Tsubaki se despertó, se encontró con Black Star mirándola y acariciándole la espalda.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki en un tono ...-terminó ella.

-De nada Tsubaki...te quiero...-dijo Black Star, y besó a Tsubaki en la frente.

Tsubaki sonrió, lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Black Star...¿Cuándo me contarás tu fantasía sexual?-preguntó Tsubaki, mirándolo, sonrojados, él y ella.

-Cuando quieras...

-Ahora...-dijo Tsubaki.

-De acuerdo...¿Puedo resumir?-preguntó Black Star.

-Claro...-dijo Tsubaki y lo besó en la frente.

-Bueno...sucede en la ducha...nos estábamos duchando y bueno, ya sabes, ¿no?-dijo Black Star un poco nervioso.

-¿En la ducha?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-S-si...-dijo Black Star.  
Tsubaki sonrió y lo besó.

-Te quiero...-dijo Tsubaki al separarse.

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo Black Star. Después se incorporó, se puso los boxers y besó a Tsubaki, que también estaba sentada, poniéndose su pijama.

Después Black Star se levantó, cogió su camiseta, se la puso y dijo:

-Voy a ver un rato la televisión

Tsubaki asintió y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, pero con un libro para leer, aunque ella estaba pensando.

=Quizás...sea divertido=pensó Tsubaki, y se puso a leer.

Al rato, hizo la cena, los dos cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**(Sábado)

**~Por la tarde~**

Black Star y Tsubaki estaban en el sofá, Tsubaki leyendo, y Black Star viendo la televisión; y de pronto Tsubaki dijo:

-Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vale?

Black Star asintió y Tsubaki se dirigió al baño, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se dio media vuelta y dijo:

-B-Black Star...

Black Star la miró.

-¿Q-quieres ducharte conmigo?-preguntó Tsubaki sonrojada, e incluso a veces, temblaba.

Black Star la miró sorprendido, se levantó, se acercó a ella, la besó y en un tono muy bajo le dijo:

-Claro que quiero Tsubaki...

Tsubaki se alegró, abrió la puerta del baño y entró junto a Black Star.

Black Star cerró la puerta y Tsubaki comenzó a desnudarlo. Black Star se sonrojó y no dijo nada, simplemente la miró.

Ella sonrió y Black Star entendió lo que Tsubaki quería hacer, así que cuando ella lo había desnudado, él la besó, y empezó a desnudarla.

Cuando estuvieron los dos desnudos, se besaron, sonrieron, entraron en la ducha y Tsubaki abrió el grifo y los dos disfrutaron un momento del agua caliente.

Después de enjabonarse y aclararse, se quedaron un rato hablando, aún con el agua caliente cayendo.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star.

-¿Si?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Te quiero...-dijo él.

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo ella-.Y...Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojándose.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tsubaki?-preguntó él.

-Bueno...yo...quería hacer algo...pero me da vergüenza...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojándose un poco más.

-No te preocupes. Tú hazlo...-la animó Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió y lo besó, después, poco a poco, se fue agachando, y Black Star se quedó un poco sorprendido, pues Tsubaki estaba a la misma altura que su miembro.

Tsubaki se quedó un rato mirando el miembro de Black Star, después empezó a acariciarlo.

Al rato de seguir acariciándolo, Black Star tuvo una erección y Tsubaki sonrió.

Después empezó a lamer un poco la punta y después un poco más, pero sin hacer una felación.

=¿¡Qué está haciendo Tsubaki?¡Esto no es lo habitual!¿¡Por qué lo está haciendo?...Pero me siento muy bien...me gusta...=pensó Black Star, sonrojado y jadeando.

-Tsubaki...-dijo él.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-No pares...por favor...-dijo él.

Tsubaki sonrió y esta vez, si, comenzó una felación.

Black Star gimió de placer.

Tsubaki paró, lo miró y sonrió de una forma maléfica.

-¿gemiste?-preguntó Tsubaki mirándolo.

-Si...bueno...yo...-se puso nervioso Black Star.

-¿De verdad te gusta?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Mucho...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki sonrió y volvió a comenzar la felación.

Al rato, Black Star se corrió y gimió de placer.

Tsubaki tuvo que tragarse un poco de semen, pero, aprovechando que el agua caía, se enjuagó la boca.

Ella seguía de rodillas, Black Star se agachó y se puso de rodillas también, enfrente suya, mirándola fijamente, serio.

-B-Black Star...¿ocurre algo?-preguntó algo preocupada Tsubaki.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Black Star, serio.

-¿Eh?-preguntó extrañada Tsubaki.

-¿Por qué has echo esto Tsubaki?-preguntó Black Star, todavía, serio.

-¿N-no te ha gustado?-preguntó Tsubaki triste.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, esta vez sonriendo, y la besó.-Me ha encantado, creeme...-dijo Black Star al quiero saber por qué lo hiciste...

Tsubaki sonrió y dijo:

-Yo...yo quería hacer tu fantasía sexual realidad, como hiciste tú la mía...

Black Star se quedó un rato mirándola y la besó.

-Gracias...-dijo él, y la volvió a besar, mientras, poco a poco, se iba tumbando, quedando encima de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki sonrió y dijo:

-Black Star...te quiero...

Black Star la volvió a besar y dijo:

-Yo también te quiero, Tsubaki...

Black Star y Tsubaki se volvieron a besar.

Al separarse, Tsubaki asintió; Black Star sonrió y la penetró de una manera lenta y suave.

Tsubaki gimió de placer; Black Star la penetró la primera vez, tan lenta, que un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo.

Black Star paró y la miró. Tsubaki lo miró, sonrió y asintió.

Black Star asintió y volvió a penetrarla, esta vez, de una forma más rápida y placentera.

Tsubaki gimió un poco, y al llegar al orgasmo; tanto él como ella, empezaron a gemir.

Cuando terminaron, Black Star besó a Tsubaki y Tsubaki aceptó encantada el beso de Black Star.

Después, los dos se levantaron, cada uno cogió una toalla y se cubrió.

Tsubaki abrazó a Black Star y le dijo:  
-Black Star...estoy cansada..creo que dormiré un poco...¿dormirás conmigo?

-¡Eso ni se pregunta!-dijo Black Star, alegre, mientras cogía a Tsubaki en brazos y se dirigía a su cuarto para dormir un poco.

…

Ahora estaban los dos en la misma cama, mirándose, de perfil.

-Gracias...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Gracias...-dijo Black Star.

Los dos se abrazaron y se durmieron.

**(FIN)**

* * *

[1]Imaginen que ya han comido. Por favor

* * *

Weeeeeee

Bueno, otro fic más.  
Ya he perdido la cuenta...

¿Se nota que me gusta la pareja BSxT?  
Quizás, haga un KxP o un SxM.

Pero aún no está decidido.

Si te ha gustado compartelo con tus amigos.  
Y si no te ha justado compartelo con tus enemigos...y que se jodan.

Por mi parte, nada más que decir.

¡Hasta mi próximo fic!


End file.
